marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortimer Toynbee
Mortimer Toynbee was a mutant with toad-like abilities, which is why his nickname is Toad. An early member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Mortimer was one of a few mutant soldiers serving in Vietnam, others being Havok, Ink, and another mutant soldier. Originally, William Stryker was going to have him be sent to Trask Industries so he could be experimented on as part of Bolivar Trask's Sentinel program, but Mystique (who was disguising herself as a colonel) prevented Mortimer and the others from being taken, and he helped her fight Stryker and the other soldiers. He was then transported back home with the help of Mystique. Original Timeline X-Men Origins: Wolverine After Vietnam, Mortimer at some point was captured by William Stryker for experimental purposes and was held in Stryker's facility in a cell with other mutants with his tongue out of his mouth. He was among Cyclops, Emma, Quicksilver and many others. He was rescued by Wolverine and Kayla Silverfox. He later escaped the island with the help of Professor X. X-Men Toad was recruited by Magneto and joined his team as an early member of Magneto's Brotherhood of mutants. He is very agile and can jump very high and has a long toad-like tongue that can extend at his will, he is seen mostly in the Brotherhood's lair and later on attacking a train station.Toad's high point in the film came during the battle with Cyclops, Storm and Jean Grey. By attacking Cyclops and Storm, with the highest point spitting his horrid suffocating mucus-slime attack onto Jean Grey's face, Toad is last seen when fighting Storm but is killed when she uses her power to strike him with lightning. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past After being rescued by Mystique, Toad got a job as a cook. During the job he watched the News as Magneto threatened to kill the President, Trask and his staff. Character traits Toad possesses enhanced leaping capability and acrobatic speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes, coordination, balance, and a sticky prehensile 13-foot tongue. Relationships *Brotherhood of Mutants **Magneto - Team leader. **Mystique - Teammate. **Sabretooth - Enemy turned teammate. *Cyclops - Ally turned enemy. *Storm - Enemy. *Phoenix - Enemy. *Wolverine - Savior turned enemy; deceased. *Havok - Comrade-in-arms. *Ink - Comrade-in-arms. *William Stryker - Superior officer turned captor. Quotes *"''Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you?" *"Quit playing around!" *"Don't you people ever die?!" Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (4 films) **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Evan Jonigkeit **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (Cameo) **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Ray Park **''X2: X-Men United'' (Name only) Trivia *Ray Park was supposed to appear in the sequel, but was written out due to schedule conflicts. *A scene from Days of Future Past featuring Toad was featured in the credits of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. *Evan Jonigkeit only had one line in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Gallery ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Toad XDoFP.jpg Toad in the army.png Toad & Havok.png Empiretoad.jpg|Toad on the cover of Empire. Screenshot-05 med.png ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Toad-XMOW.png|Toad held captive by Stryker on Three Mile Island ''X-Men'' Toad6.jpg|Toad in the Brotherhood Base Toad1.jpg Toad01-XM.png Toad02-XM.png Toad03-XM.png Toad04-XM.png Toad05-XM.png Toad06-XM.png Toad07-XM.png imagetd.jpg Toad08-XM.png Toad09-XM.png Toad10-XM.png Toad11-XM.png|Toad electrocuted by Storm Promotional Toad thumb.jpg Toad01.jpg Category:X-Men characters Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Three Mile Island prisoners Category:Earth-10005 Special Forces personnel Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased